Toward the bright world
by chiaday
Summary: The exciting ending. What happened in the Doraemon and Shin and the weird.


Ch.3 Toward the bright world

Shin uses the radar to find out the secret base where the weird construct first, then he is very hesitate what to do next step. He wants to use plan B but it may cause serious outcome. When he is very confused whether use this plan, he listens to one synonymous sound that telling him "Listen to your heart and just believe it." Suddenly, he understands something and decides to fight the weird in order to the all people.

At first, he sets many maximum bombs at each corner outside the secret base. Second, he arranges some of teammates disguise the guards to monitor their action and limit the number of people. Some of teammates disguise the researchers to disorder their data and take their real information. The last but not the least, Shin lifts up his courage and equips the bag with him then go inside to save Doraemon.

"Doraemon…" Shin thinks worriedly and feels a sense of strange.

Shin is going closely the center and listening to the teammates' rate of progress. All the things go smoothly as the plan. When certain no other innocents in this secret base and all the needy information are accessed, Shin ready to enter the last door where is the most top-secret place.

"You finally come here. I wait for you for a while." The weird say and he seems has something horrifying plan to cope with this fight.

"Where is Doraemon? I won't forgive you if you hurt him anymore, and if you will to give up your foolish plan then I will consider to letting you off this time!" Shin says firmly.

"I know this secret base is controlled by you and I have merely chance to win this fight. Now that, I only have the very means to end this fight…" The weird likes change into another person that his voice, looking…changes more…wicked?!

He suddenly bursts into laugh and asks May bring Doraemon out and says

"Both of them totally surrender to me that I have control their mind ha ha ha ha….."

"It is not true!" Shin shouts to him.

"If you not believe, I will demonstrate to you. Doraemon goes to attack the Shin!"

Doraemon just like puppet and prepare to attack Shin…

"Hey! Wake up! I am Shin! Don't you remember that we experience many incredible ventures?" Shin can't believe the fact that Doraemon forgets him and become vicious to attack him.

When Doraemon closes to Shin and readys to assault him, Doraemon sees the bag and stills for a while. Then he abruptly returns his mind…

"Shin, you finally come to save me… I keep believe you will save this world. I am glad to see you while I want to say sorry because I afraid that I can go with you that the weird totally control me by reset my setting. I don't know what I will do if I lost my mind again…so please destroy me…"Doraemon says with tear.

"NO WAY! I'll take you leave here together. All you need to do is trust me!" Shin says intensively.

But Doraemon just smiles to him and gives him a tape then he robs the censor says "Fight!" Teammates get the instructions and implement the plan that they press the button then Shin will be transported to the safe place and meanwhile the bomb will explore.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE. AH…" The weird doesn't think that Doraemon will return his mind and sacrifice himself to destroy all the things.

Everything seems to recover from this disaster and people are more concerned about the issue of environmental pollution than before. The mountain is full of life, and no one dare to deforest anymore. The stream is clean and clear, and no one dare to discharge the sewage anymore. The sky is crystal and clear, and no one dare to pollute the air anymore. The government also strictly enforces the law which prohibiting pollution and try to balance between the economic and environment. The public enjoy the fresh air, splendid landscape and more cherish resource from nature than before. On weekends, there are always many people go on the outdoor activities to enjoy the sunny day.

"Hey Doraemon! Can you see this amazing world? We are success in protecting the world. How touching mood that I want to share with you! It is you let me learn that I have ability to save this world. It is you let me learn that "believe" is the most important thing in this world. It is you let the world has another fate. I think I am fortune that we can protect the world together. I believe I will meet you again in one day!" Shin is sitting on the grass and listening to the tape.

"Shin, it is not coincident that I jump out from your desk. Because your offspring tells me you are legend so I decide to call help for you. You really don't let me disappointed. I am a robot thus it is my destiny so please don't feel sorrowful. I'll make a promise with you that we will meet in the future."


End file.
